Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to radar systems, and more specifically relate to tracking of point objects in radar systems.
Description of the Related Art
Current embedded radar systems are capable of detecting point objects in the field of view of the radar system, the position of any detected point objects relative to the radar system, and the velocity of any detected point objects relative to the radar system. Tracking of detected point objects may also be provided. Point object tracking is complicated by multiple point objects leaving and entering the vicinity of the radar system due to movement of the radar system and/or movement of the point objects. Point object tracking is further complicated due to noise in the point object position estimates, especially for non-metallic objects. Commonly used tracking algorithms such as the Kalman Filter and Particle Filter algorithms may reduce the error and variance of position estimates, but these estimates may still deviate from true positions, especially when a moving point object is being tracked.